1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for injecting fuel for a diesel engine and more particularly to method and apparatus for a diesel engine which are constructed such that a push rod is disposed in a nozzle body and fuel is injected into a combustion chamber by actuating the push rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hitherto known fuel injection apparatus of the above kind for a diesel engine is generally constructed such that fuel injection is carried out by means of a push rod actuating force extracting mechanism essentially comprising a cam, an actuating rod and a rocker arm by way of the steps of rotating a cam shaft extending in parallel to a crankshaft in synchronization with the latter, vertically displacing the actuating rod by means of the cam, turning the rocker arm by means of the actuating rod and then depressing a push rod to forcibly inject fuel held in a suck hole into a combustion chamber.
However, due to the arrangement that the push rod is directly actuated by means of the rocker arm it has been pointed out as drawbacks with respect to the conventional fuel injection apparatus that strictly controlled injection timing is required and moreover it is substantially impossible to control injection timing correctly in dependence on number of rotations of the engine and others.